Amends at 221B
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: John is mad at Sherlock, can he be forgiven?


**Amends at 221B**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

"John?"

"Sherlock?"

"How long are you going to be in a mood with me for?" Sherlock asked tentatively.

"How long do you think you deserve?" John frowned, focusing on the paper he was reading.

"John, I didn't mean to offend you." Sherlock just sat there staring at the doctor. "John, I'm…I'm sorry." John couldn't help but smile, Sherlock rarely apologized, "Did...did you want to go get some supper?" he finally whispered.

"Sure. Whatever you want, wherever you want. You choose." Sherlock smiled, he knew that John couldn't stay mad at him forever, but it was nice when he forgave him. John stood up, "Somewhere knew, I heard a new place opened up nearby," he pulled on a jacket and smirked at Sherlock, "Well, are you ready." The consulting detective promptly got up, putting his long coat and blue scarf on. "Where?" he asked eagerly.

"I believe the name is Carly's but I could be wrong, a couple of people have told me it's good so I figure we could try it. It's just down Baker Street." John pulled the door closed behind him and followed Sherlock down the stairs,

"Lead the way, my dear Watson." Sherlock gestured his arm in what he hoped was the right direction.

"It's the other way," John was grinning like an idiot, as per usual when he and Sherlock were just hanging out together. "Any news you want to make fun of?" He laughed, the street was relatively empty and the sun was just starting to go down. Perfect weather according to John.

"Anderson's a prick, and Donovan loves his prick. Although, that's not really news." Sherlock lifted one side of his mouth in a little smirk. John laughed, "No, not really. What else have you heard or assumed, which is the same thing because when are you ever wrong?" John had the temptation to grab his hand but stopped.

Sherlock noticed John's hand but put it down to John having a little twitch, 'He wouldn't want to hold my hand anyway.' He thought. "Lestrade and Molly have started dating since his divorce papers have gone through, nobody knows that yet though. His _ex_-wife was sleeping with the milkman, clichéd, I know." John laughed, a sudden burst of courage shot through him and he grabbed Sherlock's hand, practically wincing, 'I am such an idiot.'

"T-" he cleared his throat, "The restaurant is just up ahead." Sherlock stopped for a moment at the surprise of John's hand wrapped around his own, startling John, but he gave it a little squeeze and carried of walking which caused John to sigh in relief.

"So, what kind of restaurant is Carly's?" Sherlock asked. John smiled as he felt Sherlock's hand tighten around his own, something about it felt so perfect. "Dunno, I think it's just your average dive."

A few minutes later they walked into the bright restaurant and were brought to a table. John couldn't help but smile at Sherlock across the table before picking up his own menu.

"Have you decided what you're getting?" John asked.

"I might just get spaghetti bolognese, it seems easiest. You?" Sherlock didn't really feel like eating but he wanted to make John happy, that was important to him. John smirked,

"I don't know I think I'm going to get the fettuccine alfredo with broccoli." A tall, blonde waitress named Amy took their order and returned quickly with their drinks. After they ordered John decided to pick up conversation so he wasn't stuck smiling at the man opposite him, "So, what did you do this morning, you went out pretty early."

"I had an errand to run at Bart's. Lestrade was there with Molly examining a body for a case, that he will no doubt ask for our assistance with. That was when I noticed them two, the way they were speaking to each other and looking at each other, so blatantly obvious." Sherlock explained, smiling at John over his glass of wine. He had decided that since he was eating he might as well have a drink or two. John laughed,

"I can only imagine, I'm surprised Lestrade didn't text me yet, I guess they're really trying this time." He took a sip of his water, "I like this place, its defiantly small but nice..."

"It's cozy, John. I can't really be dealing with a large restaurant anyway, too many people. Well Anderson will be useless so it is only a matter of time before he asks me to examine the evidence." Sherlock stated matter-of-factly. John laughed, "Hopefully not any time soon, I miss just hanging out. We've been on so many cases the last few days!"

"Yes, I could always tell him to stick it. I've not even had a proper meal or sleep in at least a week. You could do with more rest too." Sherlock noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the way they were bloodshot in the morning due to a lack of sleep, his increasing headaches. To be fair, Sherlock noticed everything about John. John smiled, "Then let's go ahead and take the day off!" John felt like a teenager skipping school to go and hang out with his friends. He couldn't help but chuckle. Soon the food was plated and John smirked, lifted his glass towards Sherlock,

"To a much needed night off!" he toasted. Sherlock chuckled too,

"To a _wonderful_ night off." Sherlock clinked his glass with John's.

Just then Amy arrived with their food and placed the plates down,

"Is that all for now?" she smiled, Sherlock nodded,

"Yes thank you," with that she nodded and left. John smiled and began eating, "Wow...this is delicious!" Sherlock took a bite of his own meal, smiling at John's little moans around mouthfuls of pasta.

"How's yours?" John asked in between bites.

"Mmm, not bad. I don't usually have things like this, but, no, it's nice. Whether it's the food or the company." Sherlock said. John had to force himself not to blush, which he was sure Sherlock would figure out anyway,

"I was thinking the same thing," he said quickly as he took a drink of water, Sherlock smiled, and the two finished their meals in a comfortable silence.

Sherlock easily finished off the glass of wine and ordered another. "What do you want to do after this, John?" John shrugged, "I dunno, I was thinking we could just go back to the flat and hang out but it's also a fine evening for a stroll through the park..." John placed his fork down, "Whatever you prefer." Sherlock smiled,

"Let's just go back to the flat." John nodded,

"Fair enough, park next time."

After Sherlock paid for the meal they took a nice, slow, stroll make to the flat, this time Sherlock grabbed John's hand right in front of the door to the restaurant and held it until the door to the flat.

**I may continue this!**

**All of Sherlock's parts except for the very last bit was written by an amazing RPer on Omegle who was absolutely fabulous and allowed me to publish this, all of John was written by myself along with the filler bits!**

**Please review/favorite if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
